Fills de Durin
by LilaSnape
Summary: Era estranya. Els cabells foscos i maldestrament rissats li tapaven amb desordre les gràcils orelles puntegudes que n'explicaven l'origen només en part. Era filla de Tauriel, l'elfa que havia renunciat als seus... a qui l'amor per Kili havia condemnat i beneït a la vegada. [Època de ESDLA]. Alerta d'Spoiler! - S'hi plasmen parts del final del Hòbbit.


**Disclaimer.** Hola! Salutacions i els millors desitjos per l'any que comença! Sí, sí. Ja sé que tinc un capítol pendent de dos fics diferents :). Però vaig anar a veure El Hòbbit la setmana passada [que sigui dit de pas, no em pertany] i no he pogut concentrar-me en escriure res més que no fos això. Hi anava amb certa por... perquè sabia que els canvis de Peter Jackson [a ell sí que li pertany un trosset] em podien no agradar, però en realitat m'he enamorat de Kili!

I de fet suposo que la idea d'introduir a Tauriel ja és aquesta **[Spoiler!]**: que se'ns hi acabi trencant el cor! Oix. Sóc conscient que la parella no ha agradat a tothom. A mi em va sorprendre al principi, però ara em té el cor guanyat. Us deixo amb aquest escrit, que espero que us agradi [Alerta, amb els spoilers de l'última part del llibre de Tolkien]. Considereu-ho el meu regal d'entrada d'any! Categoria M, només per si de cas.

.

* * *

**Fills de Durin**

Ella era estranya. Un peix fora de l'aigua que mai podria pertànyer enlloc. Va mirar les aigües quietes del llac un segon mentre s'observava, els seus cabells foscos i maldestrament rissats li tapaven amb desordre les seves gairebé gràcils orelles puntegudes. Fins on sabia aquell era precisament el tret més característic que havia heretat de la seva mare, això i la pell delicada sense més pèl facial que el d'unes celles que ara frunzia consciençosament, en resposta inquieta a la imatge tremolosa que obtenia de l'aigua...

Ella no pertanyia a cap raça ni espècie de la basta Terra Mitjana, no en la seva totalitat. 'El seu mateix naixement havia estat una mena de miracle inesperat', o això solia repetir encara ara la seva mare. 'Només, és clar, les vegades que ella – amb traça i certa timidesa – aconseguia traure-li més de dues paraules sobre el pare que mai coneixeria...'.

Va sospirar.

'Era una bonica... i més aviat suau... manera de dir-ho'. Però l'expressió de dolor que feia la seva mare en tocar el _tema_ no li permetia mai aprofundir-hi prou, no més que el fet que la dona que l'havia dut al món la considerava un miracle, una _petita_ benedicció dels Valar.

No era _tan_ petita. O almenys no se'n considerava malgrat saber que mai podria ser tan alta com la seva progenitora. Aquella dona que era una heroïna per ella, l'única que coneixia... malgrat les històries i les cançons que alguna nit, sota les estrelles, es permetia encara relatar en veu baixa i melodiosa d'elfa a la seva única i especial descendent.

– Kiliel... –.

La noia pensava del seu mateix nom que no era un gran nom, no almenys coneixent-ne el significat en sindarin: Era només la constatació d'una realitat. Però sabia que en no tenir cognom, no per dret, aquella també era l'única manera que la seva mare havia trobat d'honrar la memòria del seu pare en anomenar-la.

Va posar-se dreta del tot en sentir nous sorolls al bosc. S'estava fent fosc i feia dos dies que la seva mare havia sortit en direcció al nord. 'Els rumors que portaven els viatgers que travessaven la contrada eren cada vegada més alarmants... i els orcs, amb una insistència que no tenien temps enrere, ja havien rondat per allà en massa ocasions: – Queda't aquí, filla. M'acostaré cinquanta milles al nord-oest. Potser així sabré exactament què està passant per tot arreu...'.

– _Queda't aquí –._ Era potser la frase més gastada de la pèl-roja i per sempre físicament jove Tauriel els últims anys. Però aquella era una de les altres discussions que la seva filla ni tan sols s'atrevia a encetar. 'L'elfa havia semblat tan espantada la vegada que ella l'havia desobeït i havia acabat enfrontant-se amb dos trolls despistats bosc al sud... Tant que la noia havia acceptat que potser era aviat per plantejar-li els plans que tenia'. Perquè sí, feia temps que secretament ho rumiava, almenys des de ja un parell de dècades enrere: Volia visitar aquells llocs de les històries i les cançons que només havia pogut dibuixar a la seva imaginació. Aniria fins a les muntanyes d'Angmar i el regne perdut d'Arnor. Es barrejaria entre els humans de Rohan i tornaria vorejant el riu Gris. 'Era jove, quasi una nena, perquè seixanta anys eren encara molt pocs pels estàndards del que semblava ser l'impossible creuament de les dues races que en ella confluïen rarament'. Amb prou feines mesurava un metre i cinquanta centímetres escassos, i tenia els ulls més marrons i a la vegada foscos que la seva mare pogués recordar.

Tauriel es deia fins i tot que hauria oblidat ja els ulls del príncep nan: 'si la seva única nit junts – abans d'enfrontar-se al destí d'Erebor i la batalla dels Cinc Exèrcits – no li hagués donat aquell sorprenent regal amb posterioritat'. La seva filla s'assemblava al joveníssim príncep que havia mort en batalla, lluitant pel seu oncle i el seu germà, sense saber que en nou mesos seria pare. I no obstant Kiliel era àgil i sentia afecció per perdre's entre les copes i les branques dels frondosos arbres, tant com ella mateixa.

_Aquell on eren_ era un bosc petit i poc transitat, i encara ho havia estat més en el passat; sense elfs, excepte per la pèl-roja silvana, i sense massa criatures vives amb les què creuar-se diàriament. Kiliel, de fet, n'havia sortit ben poc. Sobretot per la insistència que posava Tauriel respecte als perills del món exterior per a un ésser petit i àgil en què uns i altres no reconeixerien mai la seva herència. 'En realitat, l'elf pèl-roig havia mantingut sempre la seva _cria_ – i s'havia mantingut a si mateixa – prou lluny del Bosc Negre per evitar els judicis de valor d'aquells que una vegada l'havien conegut com a capità de la guàrdia del rei Thranduil. _Aquells_ que en algun cas fins i tot havia apreciat'. S'havia refugiat allà i se les havia empescat per trobar-hi un discret refugi entre arbres i roques, el dia que havia sabut que – per més que posés tots els seus esforços en allò – ja no seria mai més un elf i prou... i no podria oblidar-ne mai el motiu. L'amor a Kili l'havia beneït... i condemnat... a la vegada.

Thranduil no la perdonaria... Probablement cap elf podria deixar de jutjar-la mai... i feia molt temps que no havia tingut casa més enllà de les cavernes sota la protecció del rei elf.

Per a Kiliel era més senzill: aquell bosc solitari d'ara era, al cap i a la fi, la seva única llar. 'Però seguia sentint-se inclinada a sadollar la seva curiositat amb nous paisatges, amb altres gents i fers'.

Vestida amb un homogeni vestit blau de robes més vastes que la seda èlfica amb què Tauriel encara l'havia pogut arropar de nena, la noia va preparar l'arc que l'acompanyava en tornar a escoltar aquell altre soroll de més enllà. I a continuació va posar-se del tot en guàrdia. 'Les seves botes havien deixat petjada al terra quan ja era sobre una branca de l'arbre més proper'. Vigilant... i expectant.

– Correu, per aquí! – va indicar el camí a quatre éssers fins i tot més baixos que ella i aparentment maldestres que venien fugint d'un sorollós parell d'orcs. – Vinga!

Va llançar enrere però una fletxa que, pel so que va sentir després, almenys havia tombat momentàniament un orc. 'No havia afinat prou per deixar-lo definitivament fora de combat.

I estava sorpresa i una mica espantada, per l'inusual situació...

– Ostres – van frenar molts metres enllà quan ella va fer-los córrer per un camí pedregós marge avall – Ha anat de ben poc!

Qui va parlar era un dels nois, d'un cabell ros rogenc, sorprenentment semblant al company que ara se li repenjava per donar-li la raó amb un somriure obert. 'Ella almenys no sabia com distingir-los'. – Gairebé som el sopar d'aquests orcs...

Kiliel va assentir no sense mirar encuriosida els altres dos nois que seguien en silenci més enllà. 'Sens dubte tots quatre eren el mateix tipus d'ésser... però ¿què eren?'.

– Peregrin Tuk – Va presentar-se el primer en veure-li l'expressió al rostre.

– Meriadoc Brandybuck – va fer l'altre estenent una mà – Un plaer.

– Què...

La pregunta era obvia. 'Encara que segurament ella no era la més adequada per trobar estranys als altres'. – Hòbbits, hòbbits de la comarca – van fer però quasi a la vegada els mateixos dos que ja havien parlat. – Ells dos es diuen...

Anaven a dir-li el nom dels altres dos companys, i de fet ells mateixos havien avançat ara endavant per presentar-se, quan es van sentir passes ràpides al seu darrere. 'No podien ser els orcs. Estava segura d'haver-los esquivat'.

La noia va preparar l'arc.

– ... Són aquí! – Un home alt i de cabellera llarga i castanya va sortir d'entre els arbres acompanyat d'un altre home i d'un elf. Un nan va aparèixer després a corre-cuita, esquivant un parell d'esbarzers – Esteu bé? Què ha passat?!

Va mirar-se ràpidament l'estranya que seguia subjectant l'arc. I l'home ros que l'acompanyava, tan alt com el primer que li havia parlat, va estrènyer els ulls en clar dubte. L'elf però no va moure's.

Un dels hòbbits va intervindre de sobte. – Estem bé. Ella ens ha ajudat a escapar dels orcs.

I l'afirmació d'en Merry va fer que l'atenció del primer home, i dels demés, tornés a recaure completament en la noia que tenien davant. Els cabells li havien quedat del tot desmanegats per la corredissa entre els arbres i duia una esgarrinxada al braç.

Per algun motiu l'Aragorn va mirar-la als peus. No anava descalça i era més alta que un hòbbit. 'Duia les botes negres i ara ja una mica enfangades'.

Estava clar, i no només per l'alçada, que no podia ser un elf... 'Però en canvi...'.

– Quina mena de criatura ets tu? – Kiliel va enfocar la vista per passar a examinar el nouvingut que li ho demanava. Duia una frondosa barba, casc, una destral... i estava completament segur que havien de desconfiar d'allò que no coneixien, i més si es tractava d'una criatura del bosc.

'Un nan'. La filla de Tauriel va sentir-se una mica inquieta... Malgrat els contes, era la primera vegada que es trobava cara a cara amb un nan de veritat.

Va trigar, per això, una mica menys d'un instant a recuperar la veu per poder respondre. La mirada desafiant i desconfiada del nan havia fet que, de sobte, pensés _en_... Va refer-se amb subtil decisió, tirant-se a si mateixa una mica enrere per agafar aire.

Però de totes maneres la intervenció del hòbbit de cabells negres, que no havia dit res fins aleshores, va impedir-li parlar d'entrada.

– _Ha aconseguit despistar els orcs. _

– Sí – va guanyar confiança no sabia exactament com. 'Impacientant-se perquè, en realitat, ells eren els que travessaven aquelles terres... Ells eren els estranys'. – Però no cal que em doneu les gràcies... – va ullar desafiant el nan a continuació.

Sonant fins i tot més rude del que s'havia proposat.

– No són bons dies per travessar terres desconegudes – va fer ja en un to que s'assemblava molt poc a la tímida indecisió del principi. 'No anava a deixar-se acovardir per uns desconeguts'. – On us dirigiu de manera tan presta?

Aragorn va somriure lleugerament pel to d'ella, i va decidir respondre-li només a mitges a continuació, mirant avall per examinar-ne quelcom que la noia estranya tenia als ulls: – Som camí a Lothlórien... però ja se'ns ha fet tard. Els meus companys i jo l'agrairíem el consell d'un refugi si poguessis donar-nos-el. – Era evident que la noia se'n fiava tan poc d'ells com en Gimli d'ella. Hi havia un tipus d'obstinació als seus ulls que havia vist poques vegades. 'El mateix tipus d'obstinació orgullosa amb què Gimli, fill de Glóin, acabava ara de creuar-se de braços en murmuris inintel·ligibles'. _Però..._ – No sembla que hagi d'haver-hi gaire més vida en aquesta part del bosc... i no és segur seguir avançar en ell... Els orcs no poden ser gaire lluny encara.

Kiliel va deixar anar les espatlles i va bufar en un gest d'acceptació. – Seguiu-me...

La mirada del nan no era l'única que aconseguia inquietar-la. L'elf, ros i espigat, va fer un gest d'assentiment als hòbbits i va llançar-li una ullada callada abans de disposar-se a seguir l'home castany que semblava capitanejar-los.

– Aquest no és un bosc d'elfs – va sentir-lo dir un parell de milles caminades després.

– No, no l'és – va mirar enrere un instant per respondre'l. – Molt pocs, de l'espècie que sigui, s'hi queden... és massa frondós... i el clima massa fred, humit i fangós... Les estrelles només es veuen des de la part més alta de les copes dels arbres. – va girar lleument el rostre per mirar els dos homes i el nan enfuriat de nou – Encara no us heu presentat. Els hòbbits ho han fet.

Els ulls blaus i el gest d'Aragorn van ser comprensius. 'L'havia vist caminar àgil però amb pesar aquelles dues milles: La jove estranya duia recel al cor... però no semblava haver-hi res fosc en ella... al contrari'.

– Jo sóc Aragorn, fill d'Arathorn, senyor dels Dúnerain – L'afirmació va fer parar del tot a la noia que va mirar-se'l amb evident sorpresa un moment – i aquests són Boromir, fill de Denethor senescal de Gondor; Legolas príncep de Mirkwood; i Gimli, fill de Glóin; que pertany a la gent de Durin, l'antic senyor nan de Khazad-dûm.

Va pestanyejar un lleuger moment, com si hi hagués quelcom d'allò que l'hagués sorprès encara més que la identitat que l'home que li parlava. – Bé – va pensar-s'ho, mossegant-se lleugerament el llavi per dins amb la intenció de mesurar les paraules – Suposo que he de dir que és un honor que homes, elfs i nans tan nobles travessin aquestes terres.

– No ens diràs qui o què ets ni tan sols ara? – En Boromir havia parlat i el nan semblava anar a donar-li la raó de mala gana quan l'elf va aturar-lo en silenci amb una mà a l'espatlla

Ella va fingir un lleu somriure abans de seguir conduint-los endavant. – Què podria dir-vos jo? – va suavitzar la veu però no el gest reflexiu. – A descendents de reis i homes nobles... El meu nom és un i no tinc cognom conegut ni tan sols dret a tan formós arbre genealògic. – va saltar llavors un petit toll d'aigua abans de fer-se lloc entre les roques... hi havia una casa de fusta amagada entre els arbres. – És aquí. No hi ha comoditats, però sí una llar de foc i mantes còmodes. Sentiu-vos com a casa.

Va allunyar-se'n per mirar per la finestra mentre es col·locaven al voltant d'un foc que ja escassejava però que podia encendre fàcilment en un moment.

Quan va girar-se tots ja eren dins i els hòbbits tafanejaven les pedres brillants que ella acuradament havia posat sobre la xemeneia. 'Sovint els viatgers que travessaven el bosc perdien parts brillants incrustades en armes o senzillament trobava roques centellejants vora el riu i algun embassament d'aigua'.

Va traure's les botes, quedant amb uns gruixuts i llargs mitjons de ralles verdoses i horitzontals a sota, i va aplanar-se el vestit tombant de nou el cap en fora. – Els orcs no seran més un problema aquesta nit – va sentenciar mentre els sentia murmurar de fons. 'S'havien presentat correctament, però fos el que fos pel que volguessin arribar a Lothlórien tenia la intuïció que no li ho dirien pas'.

– _... i Gimli, fill de Glóin; de la gent de Durin –_. La veu d'Aragorn va venir-li a la ment de seguida que va aconseguir centrar-se només en els seus mil pensaments.

_Recordava la primera vegada que la seva mare li havia parlat del seu pare... la primera vegada que li ho havia demanat empesa per la pregunta que la perseguiria sempre, de fet: "Què era ella, si no era un elf?"._

– _La filla d'un príncep nan – Per a Tauriel n'hi havia prou per gairebé dir-ho tot. _

– _Però mare... _

'_Ell havia estat molt jove quan havia mort en batalla...'. Massa jove. _

– _Posseïa el coratge invencible de la joventut – Havia recordat Tauriel, evitant-li fer-se més preguntes – Una mica insensat... Tan temerari, tan decidit a deixar la seva marca, a demostrar la seva vàlua... Tan fidel al seu oncle Thorin i al seu germà Fili. _

_En parlar-ne l'elfa de cabell llarg i roig havia somrigut d'una forma nova, amb un gest agre però dolç que la seva filla no li havia vist mai abans. _

'_Un príncep nan del llinatge de Durin'. Aquella era la imatge amb què Kiliel havia crescut del seu pare. – Prou alt, per ser un nan... –. 'Arquer... i físicament molt capaç'. _

_Els ulls verds de la seva mare s'il·luminaven fins i tot d'una forma especial en pensar-hi, encara que la majoria de vegades preferís ni tan sols mencionar-lo...I d'alguna manera, encara que Tauriel no li ho acabés de dir mai... 'D'alguna manera Kiliel sabia que encara que només hagués durat una setmanes, encara que haguessin estat junts una sola nit, els seus pares s'havien estimat'. Li ho veia a ella a la mirada. _

_Li ho endevinava en les històries que n'explicava. 'Històries d'un nan que havia deixat enrere la seguretat materna per seguir al seu oncle Thorin fins a la muntanya solitària; històries de nans fent camí per tornar a la llar que els havia estat presa per un drac; anècdotes de perills entre huargs, orcs i trasgs; de trolls no gaire llestos; i de cançons a la vora de la llar de foc, que només ell, el mateix Kili, podia haver-li explicat primer a l'elfa'. _

_De nena s'havia descobert veritablement fascinada per tot allò... _

_Però ara sabia que segurament aquella ni era tota la història... ni podia passar només per un conte infantil a les seves oïdes. 'Eren els últims dies de vida d'algú que havia mort massa jove... massa inútilment... massa en va, donat que si les paraules de Tauriel eren certes, tant Kili com Fili s'havien interposat entre la mort i el seu oncle, i tot i així no l'havien evitat...'. _

_El príncep nan havia canviat de passada (també) la vida a la seva mare... la mateixa que el recordava encara amb un lleu somriure... I tot i així: Kiliel era conscient que la seva existència havia allunyat l'elfa dels seus... d'un passat en què segurament no havia estat tan sola, ni tan lluny de la seva raça. No, com en aquells darrers seixanta anys..._

_Ella era una mena de pecat, l'únic rastre viu d'un amor tan inesperat com desconcertant, per qui Tauriel havia pagat un preu molt alt. _

– Mare... –.

_._

Tants anys després, només un sospir per un elf silvà de sis-cents anys d'edat, Tauriel encara s'entristia en mirar la nit estrellada. 'Ell és ara qui camina en la llum de les estrelles', havia pensat ja molt temps enrere.

_Recordava haver intentat arribar a ell a través de multitud de trasgs i gòblins durant aquella batalla en què el jove nan havia perdut la vida. 'La fúria amb què l'havia vist enfrontar-se a l'enemic que ara els tenia, a ell i al seu germà – i també a Thorin que ja havia estat ferit per la fletxa d'un enemic –, completament encerclats'. Havia estat insensat i impetuós en el passat, però no havia tingut abans aquella gravetat en la mirada... ni la ràbia amb què havia contraatacat després que ferissin al seu germà. _

_Tauriel havia fet el que havia pogut per abastar-los. 'Lluitant amb tots els gòblins, orcs i trasgs que havia tingut força per treure del camí... i tot i així, abans que les àligues apareguessin i el crit furiós d'un os fes acte de presència, l'havia vist caure de genolls... amb una tenallant arma clavada al pit'. – Kili! _

_A ella algú l'havia atacat per l'esquena justament aleshores... i havia estat així l'últim cop que l'havia vist en vida. 'Més tard havia insistit en arrossegar-se amb el tors embenat fins el seu funeral... però havia estat només per acabar veient com els nans cantaven una oda als caiguts abans de simplement enterrar-ne els cossos en el més fons de la muntanya...'. _

_S'havia volgut morir... amb el cor absolutament trencat. _

_Ell era massa jove... massa alt per ser nan... el seu somriure havia estat massa clar... com perquè senzillament el seu cos fos enterrat en la foscor al final de tot plegat. _

_Va haver d'anar-se'n d'allà per no enfonsar-se davant dels nans, i del hòbbit... tots desconeguts... Per no quedar en evidència davant de Thranduil. ¿Com podrien entendre el seu lament si no havien conegut el seu amor?. _

_I va enfonsar-se a plorar després. Va plorar com estava segura que un elf silvà no ho havia fet en eternes centúries, fins que va notar la mà freda però estable del príncep Legolas de Mirkwood, que va oferir-li una abraçada i la seva rígida espatlla. _

– _Ja ha passat – Havia dit senzillament – Ja no pots fer res pel príncep nan. És hora de tornar a casa. _

_Aleshores encara no sabia que no podria tornar-hi... _

_... I en saber-ho, el desterrament al què estava condemnada ni tan sols va ser el primer en què va pensar. _

_Havia estat aquella nit d'abans de la batalla, quan havien arribat notícies desconcertants a Ciutat de la Vall, notícies que explicaven que els nans eren tancats a la muntanya, que es negaven a repartir el seu tresor amb els humans i a retornar les joies dels elfs. _

– _Bard tornarà en qualsevol moment – Havia sentit dir a Fili – I no podem justificar la decisió de l'oncle Thorin, ara és rei sota la muntanya. Hem d'unir-nos-hi quant més aviat millor. _

– _Però Kili encara està dèbil... no pot fer tot el camí. – Havia dit Bofur. _

_En Fili que per res del món volia separar-se del seu germà va sospirar i va parlar en veu greu. – Si ens quedem aquí ens capturaran. _

– _Puc venir – Tauriel s'havia sobressaltat en veure'l aparèixer ranquejant d'una cama i encara pàl·lid – No us vull endarrerir més. _

– _No pots – Fili se'n preocupava – Però hauríem de buscar-te un altre amagatall... fins que aconseguim ajuda per a venir-te a buscar i portar-te a la recuperada Erebor. Allà t'acabaràs de posar bé – va somriure-li. _

– _Jo puc... – va dubtar Tauriel; que sabia que el rei elf del Bosc Negre arribaria en qualsevol moment als peus d'Erebor, si és que no hi era ja, per reclamar les seves joies. – Jo puc acompanyar-lo. Amb mi podria arribar a la muntanya... però almenys hauríem de donar-li una nit més per recuperar-se del verí que encara li corre per les venes. _

_Fili va desconfiar amb la mirada. _

– _Si jo vaig amb ell, us atraparíem fàcilment demà al matí. De totes maneres és improbable que Bart aparegui aquesta nit..._

– _Sigui com sigui nosaltres hauríem de començar a tirar, Fili – va insistir Oin, que semblava haver fet veritables esforços per escoltar (malgrat la seva creixent sordesa) les paraules d'ambdós germans – En les circumstàncies actuals no podem endarrerir més la nostra partida. Si Thorin manté la seva decisió, humans i elfs – va ullar desconsideradament a Tauriel en aquell instant. 'Era evident que no es podia acabar de fiar d'ella'. – poden començar a atacar la muntanya en qualsevol moment. _

– _D'acord – va accedir finalment l'hereu al tron de Thorin amb evident disconformitat – Però per què hauria de confiar el meu germà a una elfa de Mirkwood quan són aquests i els homes els que s'acumulen ara mateix a la porta de la muntanya solitària?_

'_Havia escoltat sense voler els deliris de Kili... però no estava tan segur de les intencions d'ella'. De totes maneres Kili havia de saber que desitjar un ésser com aquell era totalment insensat de part seva. _

_Va haver-hi un instant de silenci. Tauriel va mirar a Kili i va ser ell, llavors, qui va parlar: – Perquè ella ja m'ha salvat la vida en dues ocasions, germà – El joveníssim nan no va poder evitar somriure amb els ulls a Tauriel abans d'expressar-se amb lleugeresa endavant – Per què hauries de desconfiar d'algú que m'ha salvat ja la vida dues... tres vegades? No et sembla absolutament prejutjós? _

_Havien vist marxar a Fili, i als altres dos nans, a contracor. 'Havent-lo salvat o no, ella continuava sent un elf i allò no era bo... gens bo'. _

_Kili però va somriure-li de nou quan la casa va quedar-se en silenci. 'El fill de Bart havia sortit a la recerca de notícies del seu pare... i les dues filles a aquelles hores del vespre ja dormien, arraulides en el mateix llit... per la por que la menuda d'elles havia passat mentre el drac planava per la ciutat, deixant escapar foc i misèria, fins a ser abatut pel seu pare'. _

_Curt havia estat el destí del drac Smaug en dirigir-se a la ciutat..._

– _Vaja – va trontollar amb mal a la cama ferida – Sembla que no estic tan bé com creia. _

_Ella havia avançat endavant per instint, agafant-lo de l'espatlla i ajudant-lo a asseure en una cadira amb cura. 'Era un moble vell, però tenia roba als braços, com un petit tron domèstic'. _

– _Hauries de descansar – va mirar-lo – Partirem demà a primera hora..._

_Però el nan ja ni tan sols l'escoltava. 'Estava completament distret en el gest dels seus llavis i en les ganes que tenia ara mateix de tocar aquella pell aparentment suau del seu rostre'. _

_Ella s'hi va fixar... i van creuar la mirada. _

– _Ets preciosa..._

_Ni tan sols tenia consciencia d'haver-ho murmurat en veu alta i quan va notar que ella apartava per un moment l'ullada d'ell, realment va creure que l'elfa no el tornaria a mirar a la cara... a la vida. 'Tenia, a més, la sensació que fins i tot inconscient... podia haver parlat massa. La condemnada sensació d'haver parlat més del compte creient que ho somiava...'. _

_Ella però va tornar a ullar-lo i aquest cop va somriure lleugerament. Un somriure que ara veia brillant i proper. Gairebé __seu__. _

_Tauriel sense pensar-s'ho va posar-li llavors una mà al pit, ajudant-lo a repenjar-se suaument a la cadira i tirant-se ella també endavant, anant una mica massa enllà... una mica massa al fil d'un precipici que havia volgut evitar amb totes les seves forces._

_Va semblar-li que ell de cop quedava quiet... intentant contenir la respiració un instant. _

– _Sí. _

– _Sí, què? – En Kili va mostrar-se estranyat pel somriure que de cop se li dibuixava a ella, enmig de la guerra que podia estar a punt d'esclatar entre els seus pobles... de tot plegat. _

– _Recordes la pregunta que em vas fer?_

_El lleu somrís d'elf va fer-li creure que se'n burlava. I va frunzir el seny abans d'apartar el cap amb alguna cosa a la mirada que Tauriel no va identificar d'entrada. – Oh, no, si us plau, Tauriel – va demanar – No et burlis de mi. _

_Però ella no se n'estava burlant... i preferia el seu somriure, aquella mirada entre divertida i descarada que aconseguia clavar-se-li a l'ànima, en comptes que la resignació desangelada d'ara. 'Amb prou feines el coneixia... però ja sabia que no podia ser de cap manera pròpia d'ell'. _

– _Com podria jo burlar-me'n? – va agafar-lo de la barbeta perquè tornés a mirar-la de nou –... el meu petit príncep. _

_Alguna cosa va canviar en la mirada d'en Kili després d'aquelles paraules, malgrat que ella havia somrigut en dir-les, malgrat que sabia que no era la seva manera d'expressar-se. – Tauriel..._

_Els llavis de la guerrera elfa van ser sobre els seus abans que pogués ni tan sols acabar de dir el seu nom. I de sobte ella ja no era un somni, si no tot el que ara mateix tenia davant i li importava. Va correspondre el bes agafant-la del coll amb el braç esquerre, tocant-li els cabells llarguíssims amb la mà dreta i, a la vegada, fent que ella s'inclinés més cap a ell per aprofundir el moment. La llengua d'ella va passejar-se per les seves dents i els seus llavis, i en Kili va sentir-se gairebé estúpid en no poder reaccionar més que pel fet de no apartar per res del món els llavis dels d'ella. _

_De sobte ella havia acabat per posar-se gairebé sobre la cadira, amb els genolls a banda i banda de la seva falda, prop del límit de la mateixa; alçant en inici els peus de terra i encara així anant molt de compte, per la por a rascar (malgrat tot) la ferida de la seva cama amb les seves botes altes. Va passar llavors també a besar-li al coll mentre en Kili aconseguia aferrar-la més a ell, tibant-la en una abraçada inquieta de l'esquena en endavant sense contemplacions. _

_Una idea terrible va angoixar-lo un moment. 'Els seus pobles estaven a punt d'entrar en guerra... i aquella podia ser la única oportunitat que tenia per a què ella estigués als seus braços... almenys un cop'. Va besar-la amb més força aleshores i va aconseguir traure's els guants per intentar acariciar-li la pell de l'estómac, per sota la roba. _

_Tenia la sensació que, de sobte, tot li sobrava. 'Només necessitava la __seva__ pell... però una pell així no podia pertànyer-li a ell...'. _

_Va avançar insegur en el procés de traure-li la part de dalt de la roba, creient que potser ella no voldria anar tan lluny. I no obstant l'únic que va obtenir de Tauriel va ser un petit gemec potser fins i tot inesperat per ella, que l'elfa va preferir ofegar amb feines al coll del nan. 'Havia començat a descordar-li la camisa després, deixant-li un reguitzell de petons suaus i temptadors en el procés...amb una delicadesa inusitada que ell no hauria imaginat mai poder rebre de regal'. _

_Encara no entenia com podia tenir tanta sort... _

_En Kili no havia visitat pràcticament cap lloc de la Terra Mitjana abans d'aquesta aventura. No havia sortit de casa... i tampoc havia tingut gaire contacte amb altres fèmines abans... ni tan sols nanes. 'Era molt jove... i la majoria d'elles pensaven que no tenia prou barba, o que no era prou majestuós, no tant com el seu germà i, per suposat, no tant com el rei, el seu oncle'. _

_Sabia que havia estat maldestre amb la mateixa Tauriel. 'I ara se sentia de la mateixa manera que a les cel·les del Bosc Negre o quan s'havia despertat dels deliris i havia entès què era el que li havia dit a ella: 'Lleugerament incòmode i insegur... però completament aferrat al que ella li despertava'. Ella estava per sobre seu, tant era que ell tingués un rang i fos nebot d'un rei, ja que el que veia ell era que Aulë li acabava de concedir la bellesa i la gràcia de Tauriel... la que havia imaginat que pertanyia a un altre món, massa llunyà a ell. _

_Mai havia sentit allò per ningú... i menys s'havia imaginat que pogués ser possible amb ella. _

'_El seu germà el mataria, i el seu tiet li diria que havia perdut completament el nord... que havia renunciat a l'orgull dels nans'. Que fins i tot com a elfa ella estava molt per sota d'un llinatge reial... però a en Kili ara mateix no li importava res. _

_De fet, ara per ara, l'únic que podien importar-li eren els seus petons...i els murmuris que ella deixava anar en sindarin... que ell no entenia però que estaven condemnadament bé. 'Si ella li donava el seu permís, estava disposat a seguir-la on fos de la Terra Mitjana quan tot allò acabés'. El seu oncle havia de reaccionar finalment... és clar, reaccionaria: i l'ira d'homes i elfs no passaria d'això, d'una picabaralla sense més. _

_Va obrir els ulls just per veure-la treure's la part de dalt del vestuari (de capità èlfic) davant seu i acabar de descordar-li a ell la camisa. 'Ella havia pres el control de l'instant, dissimulant tot i així la tremolor dels propis dits i la por de saber que els seus actes podien dur-la al precipici en qualsevol moment...'. – Tauriel... – va repetir llavors fent-la aixecar amb cura i trontollant ell també en intentar-ho. – Ajuda'm... – va fer que ella l'ajudés a pujar de peus a la cadira per poder besar-la ara des d'allà... 'Tauriel va sostenir-li amb cura la cama dolenta, per a què no caigués, i després va tornar a alçar el rostre cap a ell'. – Així – va somriure Kili inclinant-se contra els seus llavis ara – Així de fàcil... – va aferrar-se als seus pits de pell suau un moment, encara massa impressionat per tot el que se li oferia. I va tornar-la a besar gairebé amb fúria després, intentant oblidar que aquesta podia ser l'única vegada. 'Una lleugera peça de roba blanca seguia mig cobrint el tors de l'elfa malgrat que ell havia deixat passar el tou dels dits a tocar de la seva pell'. _

_Tauriel li acariciava ara el pèl del pit i baixava ja la mà pel seu estómac – Torna a asseure't, si us plau – va acabar dient-li llavi contra llavi en notar-ne la vacil·lació – No pots forçar la cama. Deixa'm a mi. _

_Hagués deixat que fes el que fos amb ell. 'Tot el que volgués...'. _

_... Fins i tot si això incloïa conduir-lo a la taula que dies enrere li havia servit de llit... i mostrar-li petits bocins d'aquell cel que amenaçava a caure sobre ells en qualsevol moment. _

_Va deixar-se anar esgotada sobre el seu pit molt més tard... mentre ell intentava encara normalitzar la respiració aferrat al seu particular estel com el nan que acaba de trobar un gran i codiciat tresor. – Kili... – va finalment ella enfonsar el cap sobre el seu pit. _

_Ell va somriure. _

– _Al teu servei..._

_I Tauriel va tenir força encara per aixecar el just el cap i besar-li el front. – T'estimo._

– _Jo també – va deixar escapar una riallada final subjectant-la més contra si: 'Una cristal·lina rialla d'alleujament i alegria...'. _

La Tauriel del present va obrir els ulls consolada en el record.

'Ella s'assembla tant a tu, t'agradaria tant conèixer-la...'. – N'estaries tan orgullós...

Va abraçar-se a si mateixa en sentir un calfred. 'Mai sabria què hagués dit ell en saber que el que semblava impossible era possible: Que ells eren fins i tot capaços de tenir descendència'.

Amb prou feines en Kili era encara un adolescent... i ella era jove sí, però sis-cents anys... sis-cents anys eren suficients per saber quan s'estava anant contra tota una vida d'aprenentatge... i contra les normes socials de dues races enfrontades per norma.

Ni tan sols havia intentat explicar-se a Thranduil... No havia donat cap explicació a Legolas. Simplement havia assumit que ara era una proscrita, una pària fins i tot pels estàndards silvans, i havia buscat un lloc apartat on tenir la seva filla.

On protegir-la del món exterior... i la desconfiança que aquest li mostraria. 'S'havia consagrat enterament a allò durant anys'. Fins i tot si una vegada havia estat una capitana àgil amb l'arc, impetuosa i decidida. – Li ho devia a Kili... –. I malauradament, tot i així, la vida de la seva filla mai seria tan llarga com la seva, fins i tot això perdria abans del final dels dies.

Ella no pertanyia als peredhil, ella no podia escollir més destí que el dels elfs. 'I malgrat tot sabia que ningú l'esperava a cap altre indret de la Terra Mitjana... ni tampoc en el futur a les terres imperibles'.

Va bufar. Estava ja de tornada, i no obstant volia fer encara un grapat de milles més per intentar esbrinar què era el que darrerament atreia tants orcs al bosc. En tenia una lleugera idea del que li havien explicat en un poblat d'homes més enllà... 'Però la foscor semblava haver-se estès clarament més enllà de tot punt imaginable...'.

.

Havia encès el foc i dos dels hòbbits taral·larejaven i cantaven una mica malencònicament ara a l'escalfor de la llar, mentre els altres continuaven mirant-los... a estones fent esforç per beure les infusions que ella els havia ofert... a estones intentant unir-s'hi amb més o menys dissort.

– No em puc creure que haguem perdut a Ganfalf en les muntanyes de Mòria – El hòbbit més rondaxó va fer un glop després de dir allò i va guanyar-se a l'instant una mirada trista dels altres.

– Només ens queda seguir amb l'empresa que ens ocupa... – va sentenciar Aragorn, ullant el hòbbit de cabells negres i clars ulls blaus que ara mirava el foc pensatiu. – Hem de procurar no separar-nos.

De sobte Merry i Pippin tornaven a mostrar atenció per algunes de les pedres precioses que hi havia sobre la xemeneia. – Són teves? – van mirar-la.

– No valen res – va mig queixar-se assentint però – Són boniques, troballes d'aquests boscos... però no són joies ni or.

– Això sí que és or...

Abans de ni tan sols pensar-ho, ja era endavant, prenent-li al hòbbit de les mans. – És una vella relíquia...

– És or moldejat per mestres nans – va interrompre-la no obstant en Gimli en aquell instant. 'Se la mirava i tenia clar que alguna cosa començava a inquietar-lo d'ella, fins i tot més enllà de l'inicial desconfiança' – No es troba or moldejat per mestres nans al terra d'un bosc com aquest...

Va ignorar-lo. – No toqueu res que no sigui vostre, si us plau. – I va alçar-se tornant-se a col·locar en un dels costats de l'habitació, prop de la finestra des d'on podia contemplar part del bosc. – I això menys – va guardar-se la pedra daurada i esculpida en una gran butxaca que duia el mateix vestit – És l'últim record que el meu pare va deixar a la meva mare... Ella ho guarda com el més preuat tresor.

La història començava a ser ja massa nítida als seus ulls perquè Legolas seguís ignorant-la. 'Or de nans...'. I aquella noia... que era com un elf de poca alçada, però a la vegada no ho era.

Sabia qui era la seva mare...

Va escoltar l'Aragorn parlar-hi de nou:

– Així tens pares...

'Es referia és clar a l'anterior i ambigua afirmació d'ella... sobre no tenir cognom ni arbre genealògic...'.

– El meu pare és mort. I la meva mare viu amb mi, segurament arribarà demà al matí, abans de la primera llum de l'alba. Estic segura que us sentireu molt més còmodes amb la seva presència... que amb la meva. – va mig somriure amb la vista encara posada al bosc – És elfa... i coneix molt millor que jo el món d'allà fora.

– Així és veritat... – En Legolas no havia pogut evitar que el comentari es sentís més enllà de la pròpia necessitat de pensar en veu alta – Ets la filla de Tauriel...

La noia va intentar reconèixer-ne la intenció amb un sobresalt. 'Sabia que era un ésser rar per ells, i que el tal Gimli provenia del mateix llinatge del seu pare... però no esperava que ningú pogués conèixer la seva mare'. – Com saps tu això?

Aragorn i els altres, que seguien asseguts vora el foc, se'ls continuaven mirant.

– La coneixia – va dir però deixant de mirar aquella criatura als ulls. 'No podia fer-ho sense veure-hi el nan'. – Sé perquè se'n va anar del Bosc Negre... Però no la imaginava aquí – va mirar al seu voltant en contradicció.

Kiliel ja no estava disposada a seguir amb aquella conversa... ni amb cap de les que poguessin sorgir. – Us deixo descansar... és tard.

– Pots quedar-te, si vols – va sentenciar però l'Aragorn, ullant en Legolas i després tornant a ella – No hi hauràs més preguntes aquesta nit si així ho desitges...

– No és això – va fer en mirar-lo – Simplement és una història massa llarga... Impossible de creure, n'estic segura, fins i tot per el senyor dels Dunedain.

– Quan desitgis pots intentar-ho... T'escoltarem. Així com si en realitat prefereixes no dir-ne res.

Ella va mig somriure per l'expressió càlida. 'Tenia maneres de rei... més que qualsevol dels altres'. '¿És així com el seu pare i el seu germà, el veritable hereu, del seu llinatge havien estat abans de morir?'.

No era exactament la idea que en tenia... i no obstant sí hi havia en la gentilesa d'aquell home que voldria imaginar en Kili.

Va reconèixer-ne el penjoll.

– És una llarga història que només podria explicar-vos la meva mare. – va respirar – Però puc dir-vos que és quelcom més impossible que el més improbable dels casos que hagi pogut _escoltar_ mai un Dunedain...

Aragorn va preguntar-se si en el fons li estava fent referència _a_... És clar, molts eren els que havien sentit a parlar d'ell i Arwen ja. 'Ni que fos com a lleuger eco de la història antiga i mil vegades explicada de Lúthien i Beren...'.

Va mirar-se una vegada més la jove _estranya_. 'Estava segur que no era filla d'homes, tant com clar havia quedat que el seu pare tampoc era un elf...'. No podia negar que el misteri, per innocent que aparentés ser, li inspirava ara curiositat.

I va notar la inquietud d'en Legolas tornant-se a asseure sobre el terra a la vora de la llar.

– Què tal si seguim cantant alguna cosa? – va animar-se en Merry.

– Va... jo m'hi afegeixo – va empènyer-lo endavant en Pippin. – Què podríem cantar ara?

Van posar lletra i música a un parell de melodies, aquest cop animades, fins que el foc va començar a apagar-se. 'Era cada vegada més tard... i Kiliel havia acabat ja repenjada a la vora de l'única butaca que tenien, mirant la relíquia d'or de la seva mare que s'havia tornat a treure de la butxaca, i escoltant-los cantar'.

– _Havíem dormit junts – Li havia dit no feia gaire quan segons quines coses ja no calia ocultar-les en contes infantils – Jo l'havia d'acompanyar a la muntanya en fer-se de dia... però en llevar-me... en obrir els ulls, ell ja no hi era, havia marxat a la muntanya... i havia deixat sobre el lloc on havia estat abans aquest fragment tallat d'or i una pedra amb runes que jo ja li havia vist abans. La pedra era valuosa per ell... però suposo que l'or __–_ Se li havien estat a punt d'escapar les llàgrimes _–_ L'or esculpit era el seu regal. 

La veu d'en Gimli era qui entonava una nova cançó.

Hi havia, malgrat l'amabilitat i l'ànim encara persistent de dos dels hòbbits, una mena de pena que acompanyava l'estranya companyia aquella nit... i creia haver entès que era perquè havien perdut un dels seus membres al seu pas per Mòria.

L'incident dels orcs del capvespre, no obstant, els havia distret el suficient per a què ella no se n'hagués adonat d'entrada en trobar-se'ls... Era ara que, després, d'haver-los-hi sentit als comentaris... els hi ho veia també als rostres.

Va arronsar el gest per la manera desafinada amb què en Gimli entonava aquella cançó que, de fet, tenia en si un aire trist. 'I no va ser fins tres línies després... que va entendre que ella la coneixia... si més no superficialment'.

– _Oh_ – Havia entonat en Gimli – _Ull ennuvolat sota la muntanya. Vigila curosament les ànimes dels meus germans. I si el cel s'omplís de fum i foc..._

_El nan va taral·larejar aleshores unes notes sense lletra, potser intentant recordar el què seguia..._

– _... Tingues cura dels fills de Durin_ – Tots havien quedat parats per la veu que s'afegia de sobte a la cançó. La noia tenia una veu molt més melodiosa que la de Gimli i aparentava saber-se'n la lletra, no sense alguna que altra dificultat – _... i si això ha d'acabar en un incendi, llavors ens cremarem tots junts. Veiem les flames ascendir més alt, en la nit. Cridant al nostre pare, oh, estem preparats i veurem... les flames rogenques cremar sobre el vessant de la muntanya. _

Van esperar que acabés la cançó, no sense sentir-se cohibits mentrestant... per la solemnitat i la bellesa de la mateixa.

– Com pots saber tu una cançó de nans? – va obrir els ulls en Gimli just quan ja cantava l'última estrofa, aquesta vegada examinant-ne amb atenció la possible reacció. – Què està passant aquí?!

– La meva mare...

– Un altre cop la teva mare – va tallar-la molest el nan, però. – Els elfs no en saben de cançons d'Erebor... ni conserven pedres d'or tallades per mestres nans, no si aquestes no tenen un immens valor i... – va respirar veient com els altres l'observaven i anaven ja per aturar-lo en la seva diatriba – ... i aquella pedra no el té.

– És un valor sentimental...

– Per què hauria una elfa de guardar or de nans per valor sentimental?

La pregunta va sortir-li de la gola a la mateixa vegada que algú entrava per la porta de sobte, els posava en guàrdia primer, i distreia completament el nan amb aquell nom...

– Kiliel...

– Mare!

'Havia decidit tornar abans d'hora inquieta per algun motiu'. I s'havia espantat el suficient en escoltar veus a casa seva... a aquelles hores.

– Ki... – va murmurar en Gimli – Ki-Kiliel...

– Filla de Kili en sindarin – va escoltar molest com per darrere li ho aclaria en Legolas. – Del llinatge dels Durin... i amb sang elfa a les seves venes.

– No pot ser...

Gimli havia conegut Kili en la seva joventut... 'Encara que ell havia estat massa jove per prendre camí a la muntanya solitària... i en canvi als nebots de Thorin, només uns anys majors, els hi havia estat permès anar-hi pel propi lligam amb el seu reial llinatge'. Havia sabut després, és clar, que ambdós havien mort valerosament... així com Thorin, que també havia deixat aquell món aleshores. 'Els més joves havien caigut defensant a Thorin concretament... Però mai... mai havia escoltat a cap dels nans relatar una història com aquella...'.

¿S'havia endut Kili a la tomba aquell sorprenent secret?!. ¿Ho havia sabut almenys el seu germà?. ¿Què dirien els altres nans d'Erebor en saber-ho?.

Que potser... una cosa així, no era totalment contranatural?

Va mirar-se l'elfa a qui la noia havia dit mare: pèl-roja i espigada. Tant aparentment jove encara com la seva filla però de gest greu.

¿Havia embruixat ella amb males arts el pobre Kili?. En recordava traços, d'un nan jove i a estones descarat, inseparable del seu germà i entrenat en armes però en aquella època només i exclusivament per a les seves estones de distracció.

Encara amb el cap ple de dubtes, va veure avançar Legolas endavant. I els altres esperar-se.

– Tauriel...

L'elfa no havia semblat esperar escoltar aquella veu... no després de tant temps... no allà. Va sentir-la parlar en èlfic... fos el que fos, el que hagués dit, en Legolas va avançar per abraçar-la immediatament. Va ser un breu però sorprenent gest.

– Mellon... – va dir ella en referència a "amic" en sindarin, i va somriure després àmpliament. 'Sempre havia temut com seria si es tornaven a trobar... però certament ja havien passat _prou_ anys'. Tot el que hagués volgut fer en el passat el fill del Rei Elf hagués estat prevenir-la de cometre una bestiesa... una com aquella que ara tenia aspecte d'elf petit i desendreçat... o de nana sense barba i orelles puntegudes. 'Però havia fet tard... i de totes formes havia entès també amb el temps que l'amor de Tauriel pel príncep nan era real...'.

Encara ara, amb la incomoditat que ja d'entrada li feien els nans, no podia acabar d'entendre de totes maneres com ella havia pogut fixar-s'hi. 'Tenir-hi una filla'.

Ja era igual... i no anava a aquestes alçades a retraure-li res a Tauriel. 'Sabia que havia estat confós aleshores... però havia acabat sentint-se, i allò d'en Kili precisament hi havia ajudat, com el germà que intenta evitar que la germana rebel i infrenable acabi per fer-se mal... o per marxar de casa'. En aquest cas, havien estat les dues coses.

– _Marxarem just abans que surti el sol_ – va aclarir també en sindarin abans de dirigir-se de nou a Kiliel, aquesta vegada amb expressió amable però seriosa – M'alegra haver-te conegut.

– Entenc... – Tauriel va mirar la resta de la companyia, mentre ordenava la poca informació que ell en sindarin li havia pogut donar – Vine'ns a visitar... quan tot acabi.

– Ho faré.

Van decidir, això sí, dormir un parell d'hores abans d'emprendre de nou el camí a Lothlórien.

Tauriel, no obstant, no havia pogut conciliar el son... i tampoc ho havia acabat fent Legolas que va ullar-la observar la seva filla i somriure lleugerament als roncs tronadors de Gimli.

– Si haguessis recorregut a mi...

L'elfa silvana va ullar el príncep un instant, negant amb el cap després: – No podia deixar que intervinguessis per a mi, no en això. Haguessis compromès greument el teu lloc a Mirkwood.

– Però no haguessis estat sola.

Ella va tocar-li el braç en agraïment. – No he estat sola – va dir suaument – He tingut a Kiliel amb mi. No em penedeixo de res.

L'enteniment havia arribat de feia temps al príncep elf:

– El vas estimar de debò...

– No saps com...

.

**Després del final de la foscor i l'anell...**

Havien passat els mesos, mesos de foscor... i incertesa. Mesos en què la guerra havia estat present, palpitant i quasi dolorosa, a cada lloc i racó de la Terra Mitjana.

No havia estat per menys per Tauriel i Kiliel, els orcs i les criatures fosques no havien deixat de transitar aquell bosc, així com homes espantats que fugien de pobles atacats i elfs en ple viatge, que finalment es dirigirien més d'hora que tard a terres imperibles.

No tots embarcarien, però, cap als Ports Grisos. No encara.

Arwen, una perendil, prendria el seu destí mortal, per exemple... i Legolas, i amb ell una gran quantitat d'elfs del Bosc Negre, encara retardarien un temps llarg el desig que tots els elfs tenien tard o d'hora per salpar cap a la terra dels Valar.

Tauriel sabia, de totes maneres, que mentre la seva filla fos a la Terra Mitjana... en ella no bategaria mai aquell desig.

Va veure-la posar-se les botes per sortir d'expedició a través del bosc, i el gorro de llana lila amb una bola borlada que ella mateixa li havia cosit insospitadament una vegada. 'Perquè un nan d'Erebor havia de tenir la seva pròpia gorra i ella ho era... a mitges almenys', va recordar-se de forma agredolça el que s'havia dit a si mateixa aquell cop, quan s'havia trobat amb la tela a les mans gairebé sense proposar-s'ho. La noia tenia ganes de conèixer altres contrades... de veure altres estrelles al cel i trobar altra gent... i Tauriel no podia impedir-li més l'empènyer endavant aquell desig.

Sabia que, al cap i a la fi, la seva petita sempre tornaria a ella... 'Sobretot ara que la foscor, i amb ella els perills, havia deixat la Terra Mitjana per molt i molt temps'.

Havia estat presa de la por abans... D'acabar perdent-la per la seva imprudència... de què Kiliel acabés compartint el destí del seu pare. Però tot allò ja havia passat...

– Quant de temps... – Una veu alegre va fer-la buscar sobtadament una silueta entre els arbres. El que parlava va sacsejar les fulles, més verdes i brillants que mai, d'un arbre – Fins i tot aquest bosc sembla un altre...

– Legolas...

Havia obert els ulls amb sorpresa. A Legolas Greenleaf l'acompanyava ara un amic inseparable.

– Ens han arribat les últimes notícies – va somriure – Ara sou herois... i molt famosos en qualsevol racó de la Terra Mitjana.

El fill de Thranduil va mirar-la, agafant el nan per l'espatlla. – Sí, això diuen – va fer broma en una actitud que no havia estat abans pas gaire habitual en ell – Venim de visitar les Cavernes Centellejants en terres de Rohan i hem estat al Bosc de Fagorn...

La informació, no obstant, no li deia què els havia portat fins allà... no exactament.

– Deu haver estat un llarg viatge – va valorar Tauriel mentre escoltava els passos de la seva filla sortir en fora apressada enfora – M'alegra que hagueu decidit visitar-nos també. Entreu... sou benvinguts a prendre el que sigui... és casa vostra.

– En realitat només estem de pas - va seguir somrient l'elf – Però prometem tornar amb més temps una altra vegada...

– Cap on aneu?

– A Erebor.

La mirada de Tauriel va canviar.

Però Gimli no va deixar-la reaccionar aleshores. Kiliel acabava de sortir, i va saludar-los amb dubte abans de mirar la cara de sorpresa de la seva mare. – Passa alguna cosa?

– Vull dur al sud una part del poble nan d'Erebor, a les cavernes Centellejants – va explicar – I m'agradaria que coneguessis una persona abans.

– Jo? – El nan l'havia mirat a ella, sí. Però Kiliel no tenia gens clar que pogués estar referint-se a ella de totes maneres. Tauriel va sentir-se també alertada, almenys lleument. – Qui podria voler conèixer-me a mi a Erebor?

Gimli ho tenia clar. 'Havia parlat amb el seu pare Glóin després que tot plegat havia acabat, i malgrat la foscor ja no fos una amenaça, la vida de Dís – la germana de Thorin i mare de Fili i Kili – s'apagava per moments'. Vídua de molt jove, havia viscut amb el cor trencat des de què la guerra li havia pres els dos únics fills...

Glóin sospitava que l'únic motiu pel qual no s'havia deixat anar, amb el cor trencat i poc a esperar ja d'aquesta vida, era perquè havia volgut esperar al moment a què la mort dels seus fills no fos en va... a l'instant en què aquell món de foscor fos només un trist malson...

Fins i tot si ells havien recuperat la muntanya, Dís no podria descansar en pau fins que orcs i totes les demés criatures que li havien enfosquit i trinxat el cor fossin cosa del passat.

Glóin ho havia llegit sempre als ulls de la nana... i així li havia explicat un bon dia al seu fill.

'I Gimli no li havia dit encara res al respecte, és clar... però després d'haver afermat la seva amistat amb Legolas i d'haver estat anomenat Amic dels Elfs per aquest mateix motiu, volia oferir-li almenys un darrer consol a Dís...'. Molts dels nans d'Erebor, sobretot els del clan Durin, s'havien preocupat en el passat per la ja quasi eterna figura trista de Dís.

.

No estava segura d'allò. 'Havia acceptat, de fet, mig a contracor... mig perquè en realitat sempre havia sentit curiositat per la muntanya solitària... i el poble del seu pare'. Però no podia negar que tenia un munt de temors al respecte.

Sabia, pel que li havia explicat la seva mare i pel que havia llegit entre línies, que podia no ser la millor idea del món: Nans i elfs havien estat enfrontats durant més d'una era. 'I ella no era ni una cosa ni l'altra... i significava allò prohibit i mal vist que els seus pares no havien intentat evitar, de totes maneres'.

No volia ser tampoc el motiu que embrutés la memòria de Kili Oakenshield davant del seu poble.

Tauriel havia tingut els mateixos recels que ella, abans però que Legolas insistís.

– _Els temps han canviat – li havia dit – Vosaltres dos teníeu raó, Tauriel. I els demés estàvem equivocats. No creus que a ell li agradaria que ella – Havia mirat un segon la noia de cabells foscos – visités Erebor almenys una vegada?_

Va caminar durant milles en silenci, al costat de Legolas i Gimli... somrient a estones als comentaris oberts del nan i a la manera en què un i altre buscaven treure's de polleguera com en una mena de passatemps entretingut, fins que va veure Gimli avançar unes yardes i quedar parat de sobte més enllà.

– És allà... – va indicar una impressionant muntanya al fons – Erebor, la muntanya solitària.

Kiliel va clavar-hi la vista amb menys aire del que havia tingut un moment abans als pulmons. 'Aquella era la llar per la què el seu pare havia donat la vida... el motiu també perquè havia emprès aquella aventura que l'havia dut a conèixer a Tauriel'.

– Què et sembla, eh? – va dirigir-se Gimli en un to familiar que no havia tingut l'última vegada que s'havien vist. – Impressionant...

– Sí – va dubtar encara enfonsada en milers de pensaments – Sí que ho és...

Va notar aleshores la mà d'en Legolas a l'espatlla. – Tot anirà bé, ja ho veuràs.

– Però jo...

– No m'importa els altres – va fer sincerament en Gimli aleshores abans de convidar-los a descendir roques avall per seguir el camí cap a la muntanya – Però serà l'última alegria per Dís i no penso estalviar-li.

– Anem, doncs? – va empènyer-la a avançar en Legolas amb amabilitat.

Va baixar el cap un moment i els cabells van cobrir-li la cara fins que va respirar amb la decisió presa i els temors al fons de l'estómac.

– Anem...

.

Havien arribat a la falda de la muntanya al migdia... On feia dies que s'havien ja rendit honors funeraris a Dáin II Peu de Ferro, l'últim dels Durin a morir en aquella absurda foscor que al final havia estat a punt d'inundar-ho tot. El seu fill, Thorin III, era ara rei sota la muntanya.

– Gimli – Algú va saludar efusivament el nan quan arribaven muntanya amunt i després dos nans més van quedar-se-li mirant sorpresos l'estranya companyia.

– Suposo que ja heu sentit a parlar de Legolas Greenleaf – va somriure'ls. – Avui és el meu convidat. Voldria mostrar-li les nostres magnífiques mines...

Cap nan posava en dubte ja el valor que l'elf, i la camaraderia amb totes les altres races de la Terra Mitjana, havia tingut en la fi de la guerra. 'I encara que n'hi havia de més desconfiats... ningú portaria tampoc la contrària a Gimli, el nom del qual havia quedat ja escrit entre els grans nans de la Tercera Edat'.

Thorin III, un nan molsut i de llarga barba morena, va donar-los la benvinguda també. 'Encara que els ulls de Kiliel anaven intranquil·lament d'una banda a altra... mentre els nans rendien homenatge a Gimli i posaven la seva atenció en Legolas'.

Finalment però algú va preguntar per ella.

'S'havia creuat de braços, potser també per sentir-se més protegida; mentre observava els seus companys i es preguntava si hagués estat capaç en altres circumstàncies – d'haver-ne pogut tenir una imatge alguna vegada, per exemple – de reconèixer entre els nans trets semblants als del seu pare.

– És un infant elf? – va sentir que preguntaven.

– No sembla un infant elf – Havia raonat però el vell Glóin, que acabava de fer cap en direcció al seu fill – I aquesta gorra no és tampoc pròpia d'un elf.

Va fer que Kiliel es toqués la borla lila, somrient a mitges i encara insegura. – No sóc exactament un elf – va respondre mentre l'home ja feia un parell de segons que havia reconegut quelcom de familiar a la seva mirada.

– I què ets?

Va mirar a Legolas i Gimli, buscant les paraules per explicar-se. 'Havia arribat el moment'.

– Jo...

– No sé per què però jo diria que sí... una mica sí... – va sorprendre'ls de sobte Ori que s'havia unit silenciosament al grup feia un parell de minuts al costat de Bofur i quatre enans més de la seva família. 'Havia començat a parlar sol'. – No us és familiar?

– Tu saps qui és aquesta noia? – Bofur i els altres aparentaven ara estar sorpresos del somriure creixent d'Ori, el mateix que a vegades arribava a realitzacions inesperades que els altres ni tan sols podien sospitar la major part del temps en un nan de fer humil i polit com ell – ... parla.

– No n'estic segur, però... – va mirar-se a Gimli, a Glóin i al rei mentre ho rumiava – Sí – va fer al final tornant l'ullada a ella – Crec que tindria sentit. ¡Què maldestres que sou... Tu mateix em vas explicar allò del seu... sí, del seu pare...! – va fer misteriós dibuixant una mitja rialla.

– Ho dius seriosament? I què és _allò_, eh? – va mig desafiar-lo molest i totalment fora de joc – Pare... quin pare dius? – En Bofur ni tan sols semblava recordar o caure a què podia estar-se referint l'altre ara. – No hi ha qui t'entengui, nano...

Ambdós havien envellit força des de l'aventura que els havia _tornat_ a la muntanya. Però a Ori sempre li havia semblat curiosa aquella anècdota... la que havia acompanyat les lamentacions de Bofur i Oin després de la mort de Kili i Fili.

'Explicaven que el germà menor hauria d'haver arribat a la muntanya acompanyat de l'elfa, que deien, li havia salvat la vida _allà baix_'.

Havia vist a Kili estranyament pensatiu i sovint despistat quan havien arribat a Ciutat de la Vall aquella vegada, abans que el verí de la ferida el fes caure definitivament malalt. 'I estava clar que al final havia marxat per compte propi... no havia esperat l'elfa en cap cas'.

Ell mateix li ho havia sentit dir a Fili a mitja batalla: _– No ha vingut – Havia mirat més enllà en veure aparèixer el seu germà – Al final ha anat a reunir-se amb els seus..._

– _No! – Kili mai li havia semblat tan determinat al costat del seu germà – He estat jo que me n'he anat abans que ella pogués seguir-me... abans que es fes de dia. _

_I havia mirat cap avall, cap a la ciutat dels homes, en un espès silenci que sens dubte a Fili tampoc li podia haver passat desapercebut. _

Ori va parlar llavors en llengua dels nans a Gimli, que va assentir un segon d'expectació després; a la vegada que creixia un inquietant xiuxiueig entre els demés.

– Vull dur-la davant de Dís... – va afegir només en llengua comuna l'heroi nan de la Comunitat.

– _Què... què ha dit? – S'havia mig queixat primer però Kiliel a Legolas, en sentir-los debatre de sobte en un idioma que ningú li havia pogut ensenyar abans. – No entenc res. _

– Acompanya'm – va sentir, no obstant, que la interrompia Glóin de sobte. – Jo et duré a Dís, petita. – 'El to cap a ella de sobte havia canviat... i la mena de mirades dels altres també... és clar'.

– Té els ulls del seu pare...

– Però no té barba... no és una nana... no pas.

– I què? – va sentir dir quan Glóin la conduïa ja muntanya endins, en direcció a les fredes estances de Dís – És una Oakenshield, no? Tots els Oakenshield seran benvinguts sempre en aquesta muntanya...

.

– És aquí... – va ser amable l'home quan va donar-li pas a través d'aquella porta. Abans Kiliel s'havia distret més d'una vegada observant palplantada l'esplendor de la muntanya... i part dels tresors del seu interior.

Tenia gairebé dolor al baix estómac en una barreja de nervis i emoció. 'Realment no havia arribat a pensar mai que tingués l'oportunitat de conèixer el món del seu pare...'.

... Ara que si ho pensava. 'Kili, nascut a l'exili d'Ered Luin, no havia tingut oportunitat de gaudir d'aquell món que li pertanyia'.

Glóin l'havia observat ja de reüll un parell de cops abans. 'Amb el gorro borlat, les botes i el vestit d'una tela menys noble de la que solien dur els elfs, no es podia dir que no s'assemblés a un nan. Fins i tot ho era pels cabells foscos, rissats i lleugerament embolicats... i per la mirada... aquella mirada que, ara mateix... que ella acabava de somriure lleument, no podia no recordar-los el malaguanyat Kili'. Era increïble tenir una notícia com aquella... tants anys després.

Però va pensar a desgrat que, d'haver-ho sabut abans... que d'haver-se presentat un dia aquella elfa a les portes d'Erebor amb un nadó en braços... era probable que no haguessin actuat com devien. 'Que no l'haguessin deixat parlar... ni explicar-se'.

Que el nom de Kili hagués quedat tacat...

... i que fins i tot d'haver sobreviscut, Dáin o el mateix Thorin haguessin desterrat el noi a l'exili amb la seva nova i sobtada família... Per molt que Fili hagués protestat... o que Dís hagués fet el que fos per intercedir pel seu fill petit.

En aquella ocasió el que havia començat sent un enfrontament amb homes i elfs per les riqueses que Thorin es negava a compartir, havia acabat sent una lluita conjunta per l'arribada terrible d'huargs i trasgs, i de centenars de gòblins, fins les portes de la muntanya solitària. 'Però tot i així, tot i haver-se ajudat aquella vegada... com en els vells vells temps... el rancor entre uns i altres no havia afluixat fins ara'.

Fins que Gimli s'havia unit a aquella Comunitat que havia dut a totes les races de la Terra Mitjana a lluitar finalment per una causa comuna, a guanyar-se el dret a viure en pau d'ara endavant. 'Gimli explicava veritables meravelles de Lothlórien... i de Galadriel'.

A Kili, el món, de totes maneres... li hagués donat la raó massa tard.

– Qui hi ha? – va escoltar la veu cansada de Dís al fons – Ets tu, Glóin? Què passa? Fa estona que sento les corredisses i...

La dona, una dona fornida i de cabell gris, amb una barbeta curta i cuidada que una vegada havia estat rossa però que ja també blanquejava, va quedar-se un instant parada en veure el nan amb companyia. – Passa alguna cosa?

– No... – va negar l'home – Et porto una visita.

– Una visita? Per a mi? – va riure amargament Dís buscant suport a la paret per no haver de mostrar la debilitat del seu cos ja cansat i inservible de vella nana – No en rebo jo de visites... Ningú vol suportar una vella nana remugaire.

Kiliel estava impressionada, massa potser per parlar ara. 'Però el cert és que per més que sabia que les vertaderes dones nanes duien barba, no podia acabar de creure-s'ho ara que ho veia'.

Va tocar-se la barbeta inconscientment. 'No sabia si li hagués agradat gaire tenir...'.

I la Dís també va aparentar fixar-s'hi de sobte. – On has perdut la barba filleta?

– Doncs...

Glóin va somriure.

– No et recorda a algú aquesta noia, Dís?

– A qui m'hauria de recordar? – va quasi queixar-se de la pregunta absurda abans de disposar-se a avançar cap a una de les butaques d'aquell seu petit racó. 'Fins que una mena de flaix, gairebé una imatge, va deixar-la parada allà on era per segons'. – A què jugues Glóin? – va fer. 'Encara que, tot i el to tosc de les seves paraules, acabava de tornar a mirar-se la noia de bell nou'. No s'imaginava on volia anar a parar el vell nan.

I la sensació que li naixia de l'estómac no sabia si podia ser exactament bona. 'O potser sí'. Va ullar de dalt a baix la desconeguda que aparentava tímida i retreta.

Fins que Kiliel va deixar escapar els nervis amb un somriure. I va ser un somriure massa clar, massa vívid, massa dolorós com per què cap imatge li vingués a la ment a continuació.

– Qui...? – va dubtar – Qui ets tu, criatura?

Però no era una pregunta inquisitiva, ni brusca, com la que li havia fet en Gimli un cop. 'Era més aviat un dubte ple de temor... i alguna esperança'.

– Vinc a tornar-li això – va estendre la mà amb la pedra rúnica que una vegada la seva mare havia guardat.

Dís va obrir els ulls com taronges, i un vertigen inusitat va dur-li de cop el record del seu pobre fill al cap... tan jove i insensat.

– _És molt jove, Thorin. No ha estat mai més de dos dies lluny de mi i d'aquesta casa. – va recordar-se discutint amb el seu germà pocs dies abans de la seva tristament última partida. _

– _És la nostra llar, Dís! La muntanya ens pertany... _

– _Però és perillós... – Havia sospirat sorollosament amb les mans a l'àmplia faldilla del vestit bufat que havia dut de més jove – Fa molt temps que vaig acceptar que Fili t'acompanyaria. Ell és més gran... i l'hereu al tron si tu no arribes mai a tenir fills... però Kili? És només un nen!_

– _Ja no és un nen, Dís... Kili és un home, tan capaç com el seu germà gran o com qualsevol dels altres nans que m'acompanyaran. _

_No havia pogut deixar de plorar... per por. 'Per una terrible por que havia acabat resultant ser certa'. – Agafa aquesta pedra rúnica, Kili. Agafa-la i promet-me que tornaràs. Que no faràs res insensat que et posi en perill... _

Va pestanyejar.

Posant la mà tremolosa en la pedra i tancant-la en la mà de la noia a continuació. Sostenint-li el puny tancat un instant. – Ell li va deixar a la mare... – va sentir-se dir Kiliel sense saber exactament si parlava per impuls o perquè, per algun motiu, ara l'altre dona ja no era estranya i amb barba, sinó tremendament familiar –... suposo que va comprendre que, al final, no podria complir la seva promesa.

– Criatura... – La veu li va tremolar a Dís en observar-li la mirada – Criatura... – I va abraçar-la, va abraçar la filla de Kili amb totes les seves forces i va resar pel seu fill... va trobar-lo a faltar com mai... i després va entendre que tant li era el que ell hagués fet per què una noia així existís en aquell moment... 'Tant era si la seva néta no era del tot una nana... perquè era l'única néta que Mahal li havia donat'. – Oh, per totes les criatures increïbles d'aquest món – va mirar-la de nou, tocant-li el cabell en un intent de pentinar-li que en realitat li estava deixat aquest fins i tot més embolicat i esclatant en una riallada plorosa en reconèixer-li la forma de les orelles que no eren les d'un nan. Kiliel va tornar-li el somriure aleshores.

– M'alegra conèixer-la...

– I a mi, petita – va seguir abraçada a ella, plorant potser el que feia molt temps que ja no s'atrevia a plorar pels seus fills – A mi també m'alegra conèixer-te... Per tots i cadascun dels fills de Durin, no saps quant...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sí, sí, ho recordo: Canònicament Ori mor a Mòria... amb Balin i Oin. És una petita llicència que m'he pres. Volia salvar algun tossut nan pel camí. Perquè mira que s'ha de ser cabut [ja sé que n'és l'essència] per tornar a ficar-se a la gola del llop després de tot, hehe :). Què us sembla?! He de dir que no m'hagués imaginat mai escrivint res sobre la Terra Mitjana. No em malentengueu: m'encanta. Va ser el primer fandom que vaig gaudir a la xarxa, i és un dels primers llibres grans que vaig llegir d'adolescent. Però tinc per Tolkien un respecte inusitat... i sé que per fer-ho bé, encara que sigui per diversió, has de controlar una quantitat tan ingent d'elements que millor ho deixo per Peter Jackson, ;). De fet, segurament – si en sou molt fans – trobeu algun error de base en aquest escrit. He intentat situar les escenes en el millor lloc possible... i recordar el màxim d'elements i de connexions. Però per assegurar-me'n hauria d'haver tornat a rellegir parts dels llibres o almenys haver repassat les pel·lícules... i és un _treball_ que no sé si tindré temps de fer en força força mesos.


End file.
